Skydragon one-shots
by Wonderfics
Summary: Taeyang se siente como la quinta rueda del auto al quedarse a solas con nuestra pareja de lideres favorita.. ¿Que hará cuando las cosas aumenten de nivel? ll SKYDRAGON ll BIGBANGX2NE1


¡HOLA HOLA! …OH por dios… hace literalmente AÑOS que no subía absolutamente nada a esta cuenta, es decir… revivir como el fénix es una frase que se queda corta… para los que no me conocen, me dedicaba a hacer fanfics con temas de anime, sobre todo de Bleach. Y bueno, ahora estoy enfrascada en temas no muy alejados a eso, de hecho, y ahora que recordé que tengo cuenta en Fanfiction pues he decidido re utilizarla después de tantos años.

Para asegurarme de no ser reportada o algo así, anuncio que soy la autora original de esta historia, los personajes, obviamente no me pertenecen, si no a la industria del entretenimiento surcoreana, YG Entretainment. Y las historias son completamente ideadas por mí, solo que las tenía publicadas en mi cuenta de WattPad, pero soy la misma persona, así que para evitar confusiones lo diré de una vez.

Y bueno, subiré aquí las que tengo allá y escribiré diferentes cosas de vez en cuando. Espero que les guste.

Esto es para todos los amantes del Skydragon.

.

.

.

Ya estaba totalmente harto, tenían como cuarenta minutos peleando-jugueteando con la misma cosa, tenía hambre, nadie lo escuchaba y ya estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo. Ni siquiera Gaho y Jolie estaban interesados en lo que ocurría en la habitación de al lado, salieron disparados hacia la sala donde estaban sus alimentos y la puerta se cerró justo detrás...

Taeyang se sentía como chaperón de preparatoria, definitivamente fue una mala idea dar su aprobación a que la novia de su mejor amigo decidiera pasar tiempo con él en su apartamento para "escribir canciones y sacar ideas para los nuevos albums" si seguramente, él y Teddy estaban completamente consientes de que cuando Lee ChaeRin hacía su aparición en la habitación, su hermano del alma Kwon Jiyong se convertía en un niño de seis años, aquella fachada de chico malo y de líder responsable se iban por el caño cuando ella hacía aeygos solamente para él, sin mencionar también los besos y caricias descaradas que se daban sabiendo que él no tendría donde voltear si eso pasaba, además el refrigerador estaba vacío y no comía desde medio día, todo aquello lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.

-Oppa, cálmate, Young bae oppa se va a enojar... –Escuchó decir a la Baddest Female desde el otro lado de la puerta, bueno, al menos ella era más considerada.

-Oh vamos, él ni se da cuenta por estar viendo la T.V. Anda di que siii~~ -Le respondió Jiyong... casi podía ver los brinquitos que daba para terminar de convencer a alguien cuando usaba ese tono de voz, sabía porque paso muchos años viviendo con el... antes de saber a lo que se refería con "hacer algo porque él no se dará cuenta" eso le sonaba mal, mejor se refugió en el calor de sus fans y sus cumplidos en sus redes sociales, cuando murió de aburrimiento decidió enviar un par de mensajes:

De: Taeyang.  
Para: Sandy-Noona.

"Ahora comprendo porque ibas a beber con Bom Noona cuando Ji iba a visitar a Chae Rin-ssi. :("

Esperó un rato y sintió que un fragmento de "I Need a Girl" comenzaba a sonar desde su teléfono. Lo tomó y leyó el mensaje que Dara le había enviado.

De: Sandy-Noona.  
Para: Taeyang.

"Es un horror =3=, ommo, ¿No me digas que está en su casa? .3."

-  
De: Taeyang.  
Para: Sandy-Noona.

"Si TT-TT"

-  
De: Sandy-Noona.  
Para: Taeyang.

"Sal de ahí, ¡Corre! O quedarás traumado"

Taeyang se rió por el último mensaje que le dejó, sabía que estaba sobreactuando, pero le alegraba cuando ella se comportaba así, decidió sorprenderla, se puso su chaqueta, dejó un poco mas de comida a los perros (Ya que sabía que esos dos se iban a quedar en ese cuarto por mucho tiempo) tomó las llaves de su auto y salió por la puerta para ir a darle una visita a su novia.

Lo último que pensó antes de salir del lujoso departamento fue "Gaho... que la suerte te acompañe".

Mientras tanto, en el lujoso apartamento de G-Dragon se encontraba la feliz pareja en la recamara de este, mientras una leve canción de fondo se escuchaba en la habitación, los líderes estaban en la cama de Jiyong con un montón de partituras regadas por todas partes, Ji sentado recargado en la cabecera de su cama y CL acostaba boca abajo con cabeza del lado contrario al de Jiyong, con una de sus piernas levantada y jugando con el lápiz mientras pensaba en rimas buenas para la canción que estaban preparando.

El líder levantó ligeramente la mirada hacía ChaeRin, quien jugueteaba con la pluma concentrada en su trabajo, hizo una mueca con su boca y se puso a hacer pequeños mofletes, todo ese silencio, lo estaba empezando a aburrir, hasta oyó cuando Bae cerró la puerta para ir seguramente a ver a Dara... puso una sonrisa malvada y frotó sus manos de manera maquiavélica dejando a un lado las hojas con partituras y se deslizó lentamente al lado de su novia, esta solo lo miró de reojo y sonrió de medio lado, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, cosa que molestó a Jiyong y causó que nuevamente hiciera esa mueca de pequeño con su boca.

-Hunchae, estoy aburrido... –Le dijo él en un puchero mientras seguía con su cara de niño de seis años, ladeó la cabeza hacía CL quien solamente se reía por su comportamiento se volteó y le dio un pequeño beso en la sien, luego lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras concentrada volvía al trabajo.

-Hunchae, te estoy hablando~~ -Le dijo mientras fingía una cara de dolor.

-Valla, Taeyang tenía razón, siempre que llegó descuidas tu trabajo y te portas como un gato que necesita atención... –Respondió su novia de manera burlona.

-Me gusta ser un gato.- le dijo él mientras se le acurrucaba. –Y la culpa es tuya por mimarme, sabes que era lo que yo quería en una chica y tú me concedes ser desobligado. –puntualizó el, besando su hombro y dándole vuelta para terminar de rodearla con los brazos y acurrucarse, ella soltó una carcajada cuando Ji la volteó sin previo aviso y lo hizo acercarse poniendo los brazos al rededor de su cuello.

-Appa YG nos va a matar si sabe que aún no hemos terminado esto, vamos, Teddy Oppa ya hizo su parte, ahora nos toca a nosotros, ya que tu fiel y mejor amigo se largó con mi fiel y mejor amiga.~ -Rechistó CL, sabía que Bae no se sentía cómodo estando en el departamento de su mejor amigo CON su novia, sobre todo porque Ji cambiaba su actitud en cuanto la veía a 10 metros a la redonda.

-Jajaja déjalo, yo se que a él le gusta estar aquí alimentando a Gaho... pero ama mas estar con Sandara-Noona.

-Si, pues échale la culpa al perrito, y ya déjame, no haremos nada hasta que terminemos las partituras... –Le soltó el cuello e intentó levantarse, causando que Ji la jalara del antebrazo para apretarla aún mas, ChaeRin rió y se dejó querer por su novio, terminó desistiendo y comenzó a besar las mejillas de Jiyong, su frente, su nariz y luego sus labios, la corriente eléctrica que sintió fue la misma de la primera vez, energética, posesiva y llena de amor.

Jiyong se sintió poderoso cuándo su novia correspondió el beso, usualmente ella lo castigaba si él no se concentraba en hacer su trabajo o cuando le entraba la pereza y no quería hacer nada, parece que estaba de humor, no quiso perder la magia del momento por lo que siguió dándole besos y caricias, se levantó apoyándose en sus codos para mirar su rostro, su cabello ahora negro hacía que su piel se viera aún mas blanca de lo que ya era, con un ligero bronceado, sus ojos resaltaban y sus labios se veían mas deliciosos que de costumbre, debía admitir que su look actual lo volvía loco, se veía misteriosa y sexy, aunque sabía que ella era un libro abierto para con él, ella lo veía de igual forma, se quedó quieta y el observó el pequeño vaivén que su pecho hacía con su calmada respiración, bajó su mano hasta su cuello por debajo del rostro y puso el otro detrás de su cabeza, para levantarla y plantarle un nuevo beso cargado de pasión en sus labios.

Chaerin correspondió gustosa, le encantaban los carnosos labios de Jiyong, cuando lo conoció por primera vez se preguntó si sabrían tan bien como se veían, y definitivamente, era así, al poco tiempo de su noviazgo ella se hizo una adicta, y viceversa, movió un poco sus labios al contacto con los de él mordiendo su labio inferior, lo absorbió y rodeó su cuello con los dos brazos, Jiyong enloqueció con eso, adoraba cuando ella daba el primer paso, separándose un poco para tomar una bocanada de aire volvió a atacar adentrando su lengua en la cavidad de su novia, quién gimió al sentir a G-Dragon tocar su lengua con la de él, y haciendo una pequeña batalla que ninguno querría perder.

La danza de sus lenguas duró más tiempo del que imaginaban, se sentía tan bien, en poco tiempo Jiyong estaba encima de Chaerin besando su cuello, ni supieron cómo llegaron ahí, solamente sabían que les encantaba, al poco tiempo dejaron de oír hasta la música de fondo y se concentraron en escuchar la melodía tan hermosa que eran sus leves gemidos y suspiros.

-Oh... Oppa, basta, hay que terminar... tenemos que entregar esto mañana... –Le dijo Chaerin con sus ojos cerrados, sabía que si ella no cortaba aquello no terminarían nunca, y era importante tener todas las letras para mas tardar el día siguiente.

G-Dragon solo se despegó de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos con ese puchero en su cara y su pequeña trompita, diciendo un "ñouu" (con esta cara :m)

-Jajajaja, claro que si, anda levántate. –le dijo, él la vio y se dio cuenta que su cabello negro estaba ahora desparramado por toda la cama, su cara estaba apacible y lo veía con los ojos brillosos, muy traviesa...

"You got me losing my mind  
The way you got me fired up  
Never give up girl even when they try us  
You and me against the world  
With you I ride or die tonight

Jiyong comenzó a cantar una parte en acapella de "R.O.D"

ChaeRin rió con ganas y decidió seguirle la corriente con la canción.

You have my heart like the beat  
The way you got me turned up  
Never give up boy even when they try us  
You and me against the world  
With you I ride or die tonight..."

Terminó CL cantando su parte juntó con él, recordó la vez que cantaron en Inkigayo, frente a todos los fans y sonrió feliz, todos los amaban al verlos juntos, sonreían, gritaban y algunas lloraron, ya sea de felicidad o de celos, pero lo que a ella le importaba era que la cantaron juntos, por lo menos una vez. Eso la hacía mucho más especial.

Pero ya sabía que que Ji tenía plan con mañana, en cuanto vio que su cara se ablandó volvió a su tarea de probar sus labios, besándolos suavemente, ChaeRin guardó la calma y se recostó en la cama de nuevo, con el brazo de su novio como almohada, con el otro brazo pinchó suavemente la mejilla de ella y volvió a lo que había iniciado, se rieron juntos entre besos, se sentía tan bien, Ji al poco tiempo se encontraba besando su mandíbula, bajó hasta su blanco cuello y comenzó a besar con más ganas, su recompensa fueron pequeños jadeos de ella, quien poco a poco comenzó a sentir que volaba, además de la posición la cama de agua los mecía en su propio compás, creando una bella danza.

El primer botón de la noche salió disparado, chocando contra un pequeño mueble y de ahí al piso, Ji sonrió al ver que Chaerin había dado el primer paso, desabrochó lo que quedaba de su camisa y quedó con una blanca de tiras debajo, el volvió rápidamente a atrapar sus labios y la tumbó completamente en la cama de agua, desprendió la blusa de ChaeRin que por cierto hacía juego con la de él, desabrochó su sostén y comenzó a palpar todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Chae gimió cuando tomó un pecho con la boca y lo succionó, Ji ronroneó entre besos y soltó una pequeña carcajada, levantó a CL de la cintura y la niveló a la altura de su cara nuevamente, ella arrancó su camisa y quedaron a mano por unos minutos, la cosa ya había cambiado, habían iniciado esa guerra de amor que ninguno quería perder.

Siguió con su tarea de masajear su pecho mientras se colocaba encima de ella, quién rodeó sus piernas a su torso en cuanto lo hizo, ágilmente ella desabrochó su pantalón y lo fue bajando, tomó su cara con sus manos y volvió a acercarlo a su boca, era su parte favorita siempre, ahora fue ella quién bajó a su cuello y le plantó suaves besos por todo el lugar, pasando por su clavícula y sus hombros, pasó su lengua y Ji se rió ya que eso le hizo cosquillas en el proceso.

Cuando ChaeRin sintió que ya no podría aguantar más Ji se le adelantó y terminó por despojarlos del resto de su ropa, la acomodó y ella se agarró de su cuello y espalda, dejó un par de besos por aquí y por allá y se preparó para lo que venía.

-¿Lista preciosa?

-Mas que lista, apúrate~ -le dijo ronroneando la pelinegra.

Jiyong se acomodó entre las piernas de su novia y se agachó hasta su cuello, entró con fuerza en ella, fue fácil ya que estaba más que lista para lo que venía, tembló un poco al sentir la corriente eléctrica que había sentido y devoró los labios de ella cuando escuchó el grito que había soltado cuando la penetró.

Pronto los gemidos fueron incrementando mientras Ji se mecía rítmicamente y besaba los hombros de Chaerin, sentía un ardor de los mil demonios en su espalda, gracias a las afiladas garras a las que su mujer le llamaba "manicura francesa" pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, por el contrario, eso le encantaba.

Chaerin hizo la nota mental de comprarse una cama de agua para su departamento después, sentía que estaba en las nubes, ya ni se acordaba de los papeles que yacían tirados en el piso, sintió cuando su novio acarició su cabello y posó sus labios sobre su frente, luego se dirigió a su cuello y hundió su cabeza allí.

-Ah... Ji oppa... no... ya no puedo...-Le dijo con los ojos bien cerrados, Ji seguía moviéndose con rapidez de manera fluida, sus gemidos eran guturales, cosa que a ella la excitaba más, jadeaba y tocaba sus bíceps lo más que su cerebro le permitía hacerlo, sus ojos estaban nublados y el instinto se apoderó de ellos, con un par de estocadas más ella llegó al punto máximo de placer, gritó fuerte y se agarró de lo primero que alcanzó, que eran las sábanas de la cama, apretó tan fuerte a Ji que este se vino junto con ella... sus brazos temblaron haciendo que cayera sobre ella, sus cuerpos se amoldaban y respiraban en sincronía, se volteó quedando boca arriba a un lado de ella, respirando agitadamente, Chaerin se enojó internamente, su novio lo tenía planeado desde el principio, y ella había caído, vio el reloj del escritorio y chilló, 2:00 a.m. ¡Qué diablos! ¡Cuánto tiempo tenían haciéndolo!

Luego de que Jiyong se calmó y las corrientes eléctricas dejaron de recorrer su cuerpo comenzó a cobrar sentido todo a su alrededor de nuevo, la música de fondo, la ligera lluvia de afuera, la puerta siendo arañada levemente por sus dos bebés caninos, Chaerin cubierta por una sábana blanca y de pie recogiendo todos los papeles que habían dejado tirados por toda la habitación... tenía una expresión de terror (para el) sus cejas fruncidas, sus ojos concentrados en otra cosa que no era el y la boca apretada mientras caminaba a como podía, todavía tenía ligeros espasmos y hacía que sus piernas flaquearan.

-Hunchae...

Ella no respondió.

-Hunchae... –Se vistió nuevamente la parte de abajo y caminó hacia donde estaba su novia, esta solo lo miró seriamente y el hizo un puchero ella volteó a verlo y puso su misma expresión.

-¡Lo tenías todo planeado! Tenemos un desastre en el cuarto y no hemos terminado con el trabajo, babo. –le dijo ella fingiendo estar herida

-No te enojes conmigo, tu eres la que me mata con su sensualidad.

-Primero el pobre Gaho y ahora me echas la culpa ami.

-Ya ya, perdón linda, sé que es tarde, y prometí que me comportaría... –Su novia calmó su semblante y es cuando supo que sería seguro acercarse a ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y volvió a besarla, luego en la mejilla y luego se separó.- Es más, si quieres, duerme, no hay problema, terminaré esto en un dos por tres.

-No oppa, está bien... entre dos terminaremos más rápido.

-Ñoooo~~ ve a dormir te digo, yo me encargo. –Tomó la mano de ChaeRin mientras la jalaba hacia su cama, ella tomó su mano y se sujetó la sabana con la otra para que no se le cayera, se acostó y Ji se posó a su lado. –Me quedaré hasta que te duermas.

-No oppa, no es justo que te quedes tu solo, mañana tenemos día libre después de entregarle las hojas a Appa, nos levantamos temprano y los terminamos junt... –Ji tomó la cara de la pelinegra para callarla con un beso, lento, sin prisas, y cargado de emociones, de esos que a la fuerte líder le hacían pedir un millón de esos y nunca se hartaría, le puso una camiseta suya y la arropó bien pues con la lluvia estaba empezando a hacer algo de frío.

-Está bien... voy a descansar.

-Si, duerme todo lo que puedas preciosa –Le susurró Ji contra sus labios, los tocó una vez más y volteó a verla a los ojos. –Que necesitarás energías para aguantar todo lo que haremos mañana.

La pelinegra se sonrojó a más no poder, soltó una carcajada y dio un último jalón a Ji mientras le susurraba cosas lindas al oído y le daba pequeños chupetones, parece que el amor no se le acababa ahí, le dio una pequeña mordida en su oreja derecha y sin decir más se dio media vuelta, cerró los ojos y fue adentrándose al mundo de los sueños.

-Que, ¿ni siquiera otro beso de buenas noches? –le dijo haciendo un puchero, lo había dejado despierto y alborotado, y esta mujer solo lo deja ahí y se da la vuelta.

-Ya tuviste suficiente oppa~~ yo ya hice mi parte ahora haz la tuya o Appa YG nos coleccionará junto con todos sus muñecos raros.

-Vamos hunchaee~~ solo uno maaas ó3ó...

-No, ya no tengo ganas, buenas noches~

El líder de BigBang no pudo hacer nada, soltó una pequeña risa y se agachó para darle un beso en la sien a su amada, se levantó de la cama y sintió un terrible ardor en su espalda, gracias a su inocente novia, no iría al hospital, ni le diría a ella (que probablemente ni cuenta se dio que por poco le raspaba los huesos) esas marcas eran su símbolo de victoria, porque sabe que ella lo deja ser cuando quiere y que nunca hay trabajo lo suficientemente importante como para estar primero que él, abrió la puerta a Jolie y Gaho, quienes se acurrucaron en las piernas de CL, se sentó en su santuario musical y las ideas comenzaron a surgir por si solas, parece que su pobre cómplice estaba equivocado esta vez.

Lee ChaeRin no solo lo consintió y le dio una noche fantástica, si no que a pesar que que diga que siempre es una distracción con su lado maduro y creativo, fue el fundamento base para plasmar en papel aquellos sentimientos que sabía, el mundo podría escuchar, pero que solo él podría ver y sentir en carne propia.

.

.

.

Agradecería mucho si se tomaran la molestia de agregar a favoritos y recomendar, esta es una pareja que personalmente me gusta mucho y no hay mucho contenido de ellos, así que dejar un review y compartir no los matara8)) jajaja, para dudas, sugerencias y cualquier cosa estamos en contacto.

Nos vemos a la próxima ;)!

Les dejo mi cuenta en WattPad para los que quieran echarse una vuelta: user/blueroseYG


End file.
